A Posen won't accept a no as an answer!
by homson
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are a couple and have a disagreement, both have bad tempers and the road will be hard for the future married couple. Some glimpses into their lives.
1. The terrible father in law

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

" Dude, no! ", the badass Beca Mitchell was scowling while putting up some clothes.

"Please, Beca! It's really important for me! " said a sleepy Aubrey lying in their bed.

" No! You have already said yes! I had to wear a ridiculous smoking, get on my knee with a bunch of roses in front of everyone! I love you, but I will not do it! I want to stay alive, thank you very much! And… and this sort of thing, nobody does it anymore anyway! " muttered Beca while shaking her head.

" Beca! Stop exaggerating! Even if it's a lost custom, you know how much it would mean to him! To me! " Aubrey said more awake, her tone of voice sharper.

" I said no! " huffed Beca before leaving their room in a hurry. This time Beca won't budge, Aubrey could be pretty stubborn and manipulative when she wanted something but Beca will not fall for her dirty tactics, not again, she will prove to Aubrey that she can be stubborn too!

The first unusual thing was Stacie, who was a friend of the couple, coming unannounced in Beca's office. Beca was now the proud owner of a small music studio, she wasn't the richer or must know music artist, but she was winning enough to live from her passion, it's all she ever wanted, being able to produce her own music as well as to play it in the clubs. Aubrey's support had been essential, she never told her to stop trying to live her dream, her moral and sometimes financial support at first had been essential for Beca's success. Beca had equally supported Aubrey in her lawyer career choice, the long nights of studies, when Beca had to practically force Aubrey to eat and after some long coaxing, to relax and sleep a little, the Posen's syndrome ( as Beca was calling it in her head) of need of perfection was always as much present in her girlfriend! Anyway, both of them were forming a solid couple, after going through some hardships which made them stronger and more sure in their relationship.

So Stacie came unannounced, which was pretty weird and suspicious. Beca was on her guard. It didn't take long to confirm her soupcons, after five minutes of small talks, Stacie with her usual subtlety told her to do what Aubrey says. She might as well do it now since she will do it anyway.

Beca told her a firm no and, after Stacy rolled her eyes dramatically and left, she got back to work.

During the lunch, Jess, a friend of the couple too, came to her office to invite her to eat. Beca accepted reluctantly, already knowing the reason of his invitation. The lunch had been pretty enjoyable if not for him trying to persuade her to say yes, finally, she had enough, " No! You don't understand! He scares the hell out of me! Our first meeting " , a shudder, " Imagine a businessman as sharp as a shark, who don't understand the meaning of 'no', coupled with a doting father to his little girl! A papa bear ready to kill anyone hurting his little princess! He will make me sign a contract with my blood! " said a close to panic Beca before leaving the café.

The afternoon had been pretty normal, finally she could relax! When she came home, Aubrey welcomed her with a charming smile and was dressed nicely.

" Beca, hurry up! Dress up! We are going out! I'm inviting you to the new restaurant you wanted to try! You know the one you couldn't stop talking about last week! " said Aubrey smiling widely.

It made Beca paused, she watched closely her girlfriend, the wide smile, the batting of the eyes that were trying to look too innocent, the dress that was worn by Aubrey, the one she has always liked so much on her girlfriend, suspicious, too suspicious!

" Bree, I want to go out with you! I want us to enjoy our night out, but I will not change my mind. So, are you really sure? Do you still want to go out?" Beca said softly, not wanting to vex her girlfriend.

Aubrey smile fall, but then she looked in Beca's soft and loving eyes and smiled gently, she kissed her tenderly, " It doesn't matter Beca, I want us to go out. We will not talk about it tonight." answered Aubrey. She took Beca's hand in her own and kissed her once again, " I promise! "

The diner had been really fun, with a lot of laugh. They had a great night out. Beca was now in her office, having almost totally forgotten about their disagreement from yesterday, until she got a phone call from Chloe who was inviting her for a coffee. Beca hung up her phone and bang her head on her desk. Aubrey will never let it go! Chloe has always been a lot more subtle than the others two, trying to make her see reason when she thought she was in the wrong.

The talk with Chloe almost convinced her, it made her think of Aubrey 's point of view of the rest of her day. Her resistance was starting to crumble.

When she came home, Aubrey hummed a happy hello without turning back from what she was doing, the new tight and short red dress she was wearing made Beca stop brusquely with her eyes wide, her heart beating faster, she took a quick gulp of air. The little part of her brain that wasn't consumed by lust was warning her, obviously it was a trap!

She could smell the odour of her favourite food that Aubrey was preparing in their open kitchen, she looked around and saw the candles on the table. It wasn't a birthday and she had done nothing lately to deserve something like this! It was all too good to be true! Her gaze full of lust became clearer, she had to resist to the temptation and calm down her hormones, she will not feel for this this diabolic seductress! She was stronger than this! Time for a very cold shower!

She was slowly moving toward the bathroom, the door had never seemed so far, she finally grabbed the door handle, almost safe, when she heard the throaty moan made by Aubrey. She had the folly to turn her head, Aubrey was leaning forward while tasting the food, her very short dress was pressed tightly against her body, showing her long and beautiful legs as well as her delightful curves. Beca had to use all her self control to not jump on Aubrey and ravished her in the kitchen. She thought she could still make it, it was just a fucking door! Her hand was turning white from holding so strongly on the handle, but Beca has been just human, Aubrey tilted her head and looked at her with her beautiful and mischievous eyes while licking her lips sensually after tasting the food. She had lost, good bye Beca Mitchell's brain…..

What a wonderful night it had been, the hungry and passionate kisses, the raw and devouring passion, their breath coming in unison while they were both reaching their orgasms, their eyes never leaving the other, then the cuddling for a well deserved rest, a little food with warm and satisfied smiles, both sitting naked at the table, the sparkle in Aubrey's eyes as she sensually moved her hand in circle on Beca's leg, the little smirk on her face didn't go unnoticed either, then the food had long been forgotten in favour of moving in their room for the rest of the night.

The next day, Beca was standing in front of a impressive mansion, her hands were trembling and sweating, she took some deep breaths and knocked at the door. The door opened, the tall man was standing in front of her with a severe look on his face, he was as imposing as ever.

" Hello, Mister Posen. I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand!" squeaked out Beca in a rush. She released a happy sigh, she did it! She did it without sputtering!

Mister Posen raised an unimpressed eyebrow and invited her to come inside "Come with me in my office, we have a lot to talk about! We need to have a serious conversation!"

Gulp!


	2. A grumpy Beca

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

" Yeah Bree, I'm still at your parent's home and I don't know how much time I will need! "

" ….. "

" No! No Bree! Calm down! He didn't say no but ….ah, he didn't say yes either, we are in full negotiations. I guess it's a good thing? "

" ….. "

" Yeah, I hope so, I will probably come home late tonight, love you. "

" ….. "

Beca hung up her phone and sighed, she couldn't wait for this day to be over. She snorted while passing her hand through her hair, at least Mister Posen allowed her a phone call, maybe she should have called a lawyer? Another sigh as she walked slowly toward the living room.

It was one of the big mysteries of the universe to Beca, how could Aubrey's mother be so warm, nice and funny, when she was with someone who was so…. so….., Beca shook her head, she didn't even had the words to describe him, intense maybe? Anyway, the lunch has been really enjoyable thanks to Aubrey's mother, or Carol as she wanted to be called. Beca was able to relax a little, she gave Carol a grateful smile while she was helping her after the lunch. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, Mister Posen was calling for her in his office.

Carol gave an encouraging smile to the petite woman she already considered as another daughter and told her that everything will be alright, she had no doubt that Aubrey has made the right choice in choosing to marry Beca, she could see over the years how much they were both loving and caring for each others, how happy they make each others, but for her husband it was another story, he and his 'baby girl'….well, if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a long, very long time, he knew what he had to do!

Beca gulped the rest of her wine and squared her shoulders, with a last smile to Carol, she left the kitchen. Her feet felt heavy while she was moving toward the office, one last deep breath and she entered into the dangerous and scary man's lair.

Beca was driving back home, lost in her thoughts, Aubrey's father has used the tactics that she knew oh so well, at first he has been aggressive with her, her appearance and way of thinking was totally alien to him, incomprehensible, then she picked his interest when she refused to back down. It was followed by some heavy silence, for a person like him who was used to have people fear him and agree to anything he said, it was shocking to have someone saying no to him! The interest grew and changed little by little, in respect, maybe one day he will even like her?

Beca shook her head with a small smile on her face while driving, still lost in her thoughts, at the end of their talk, he was almost ready to give her a goodbye hug, she could already imagine them playing golf together, smoking some cigars and drinking some whiskey, both enjoying each others company and acting like father and daughter in law…..As if! What a joke! Beca was now scowling, the first part was true, they found a compromise and didn't hate each other anymore, well not too much, but them acting like father and daughter? Liking each others? Beca snorted derisively, maybe in a lot and a lot of years if he has Alzheimer and don't know who she is anymore….it wasn't because he found her interesting that he will start to like her! The man wasn't like her daughter and it was a good thing! She should just feel grateful that he gave his agreement to the marriage and let her leave his home in one piece!

Ah, home, finally! She met with Chloe, who was just leaving,

" Beca! Aubrey called me after your phone call, she was so worried! So how did it go? " asked an anxious Chloe.

" Oh, it was great! We are now a big and happy family! No Posen can resist the Mitchell' s charm! " said a straight faced Beca.

" I knew it! " said the ginger bouncing happily, " It's what I told Aubrey! She had nothing to be worried about! "

Beca grimaced, feeling bad for lying to Chloe, she sometimes forgets how much their friend could be positive and optimistic, " Sorry Chloe, it hasn't gone as well as you may have thought, but we have found some…agreements and he gave his ok for the marriage. "

"What!? Beca! Some agreements? " asked the perplexed ginger.

" Yeah, like he stop mocking and scaring me every time we are alone and I stop slashing the tires of his car when I leave his home, things like that…. " said Beca with a shrug.

" Beca! I thought Aubrey was exaggerating, but it' s even worse than what she told me! " said an indignant Chloe.

" Hey, don't worry, I have always been careful! He didn't accused me directly, it was just implied in our talk since he has no proofs! " said a confident Beca.

" Really Beca …" , Chloe shook her head, exasperated, " just go inside, she has been waiting long enough. "

After a quick goodbye, Beca opened the door of their home and moved slowly inside, this day has been so exhausting.

" So how did it go? " asked Aubrey expectantly, coming to meet Beca.

Beca sighed " Just let me drink something and we will talk. I need a coffee with a little alcohol …or maybe a lot of alcohol with a little coffee? Yeah, that sounds better. "

Aubrey watched in disbelief, her girlfriend taking their bottle of liquor and pouring a large amount of it in a cup of coffee.

" It couldn't have gone so bad! " said an annoyed Aubrey, when she saw Beca preparing another cup, having already drunk the first, she was a lot more hesitant, " Right? "

" Oh, no, it wasn't bad at all! We don't have to give him our first born as long as we don't have sex under his roof and you don't get married before your forties! " said sarcastically Beca with a big false smile, she scoffed when she saw the blank look and raised eyebrow of Aubrey, after passing the day with Mister Posen she had enough of this expression, " What do you think? I spent the day at their home! When I didn't agree to something, he was just staying silent, looking at me with his cold and cruel eyes or or just as you're looking at me right now!" exploded Beca.

" Beca! " warned Aubrey.

Beca sighed and raised her hands in defeat, she took a deep breath and talk in a softer tone " I know, I know, I'm sorry for being a jerk, but look, you have to understand, your dad is not the same with me than he is with you, for him, I'm the enemy and…. "

Aubrey rolled her eyes, cutting Beca off " Beca , I know he isn't the most nice to you but you make it sound like if he was almost ready to kill you, he isn't part of the mafia!"

" I didn't mean it like this Bree! He treats me like… you know your dad is a very successful businessman and has a reputation to be very cold and hard in business right!? "

Aubrey nodded her head slowly, she didn't see where Beca was going with this.

"Well, imagine I'm about to buy something he has loved for years, something he never thought someone like me would be able to take from him, I don't compare you to one of his business transactions! I just want you to understand how he was acting with me, like if I was a hostile competitor! "

" Right, he can be intimidating… " said a hesitant and vexed Aubrey.

" Yeah, intimidating… " muttered Beca, pouring herself another drink, intimidating was a very nice way of saying it. Frightening? Or so terrifying she almost peed herself several times? But yeah, whatever worked, she guesses! She needed to drink and forget that this day ever happened. When she lifts her head from her drink, she saw that Aubrey wasn't meeting her eyes anymore, shit, she really had to stop being a jerk to Aubrey! It wasn't Aubrey's fault if her father was like this with her! She moved toward their couch, where Aubrey was sitting with her eyes fixed on her laps, and took her in her arms. Aubrey was unresponsive at first, she kissed her on the forehead while murmuring softly sorry, then Aubrey accepted the hug and hold her tightly against her.

" I' m sorry Bree, I shouldn't have said those things…sometimes I need to think before talking, sorry. " murmured gently Beca.

Aubrey snorted, her face pressed against Beca 's tee shirt " You and your big mouth! I should be used to it by now, but…. "

" I know, I know you have been stressed too, I wasn't the only one. " said softly Beca, kissing her once again on the forehead. They hugged for a few minutes, enjoying the calm and comfort it gave them.

Finally, Aubrey couldn't wait any longer, she released Beca from the hug and spoke quickly, looking at her in the eyes, " How did it really go? "

Beca gave her a small smile " We can marry as long as we let them take care of the marriage, the choice of music for the marriage is still under negotiations, we can't move out too far away from them or something bad could happen to me…. don't ask! » Aubrey had a questioning look in her eyes, but Beca didn't want to repeat the threats of her father, he was pretty creative, like buying some parts of her music studio, since she wasn't the only owner, and makes her life a living hell, or spreading rumours to people who matter in the music industry, the damn man had a lot of influence, " anyway, we sort of reach a compromise. Ah, and we have to eat dinner with them once a week, thank god there is your mother!"

" Ok, I won't ask, but he agrees to our marriage? " asked clearly Aubrey, wanting to be completely sure.

Beca answered with a huge nod and a happy smile.

Aubrey let out a cry of joy before standing up and kissing her. When she stopped kissing her, she had a beautiful smile, a smile full of happiness, she took Beca's hand and led her toward their bedroom.

" What is it about? This music negotiation? " wondered Aubrey once they were in their bedroom.

" We don't have the same taste in music with your father! We can choose our song, but he wants to choose the music for the rest of the wedding! " scoffed Beca.

" Beca, my dad has some really good tastes! You know how much I love your music, but it's a marriage, not a club! Don't worry, we will have the time to talk about this. " finished saying Aubrey with a little hidden smirk while she was taking off her clothes.

Hmm, first time I see her wearing this sexy black lingerie, damn, my future wife is really hot! Those were the last coherent thoughts of our badass Beca Mitchell.

A few months later, at the end of the marriage, Beca huffed when she saw the infamous Posen smirk on Mister Posen's face while they were dancing to the music. So what? She could say no to a Posen whenever she wanted, she just chose to not do it!

At first they had agreed on the destination of the honeymoon, it was Beca's idea who had won, she was so happy, she had always wanted to visit this country! Unfortunately, Aubrey had changed her mind and was driving her crazy, but she was still holding up! Just ten more days to resist! When she came home, she was on alert, she walked silently inside, the smell, the candles, oh no, no no no, a quick glance in the kitchen, Aubrey was wearing the dress! Beca closed her eyes and run in their bedroom, locking the door, even the "Beca, you are ridiculous! Open the door!", didn't make her changed her mind. It was going to be ten long days thought Beca sitting against the door.


	3. Fairytale

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A few years later, Beca was telling their daughter a story to help her go to sleep._

" A long, long time ago, a nice and charming princess wanted to make everyone happy with her songs. She was travelling the kingdom with the Bellas fairies, singing and dancing for the joy of the people, but some dangers were awaiting them! A mean sorceress, who didn't like their music, was stealing the happiness from the people! "

" Beca! ", an annoyed voice came from the other side of the bed.

" Mom, shh! " said indignantly their wide eyes daughter captivated by the story, before asking excitedly, " what happened with the princess and the fairies? "

"The courageous princess and the Bellas fairies sang their lovely song to the mean sorceress, trying to soften her hard heart, the princess… "

" Beca! " was hissed by the now furious Aubrey.

" Mom, shh! I want to hear the story! ", mother and daughter had a staring contest, finally Aubrey sighed and gave a resigned nod with her head, their daughter smiled happily and turned her head toward her Ma, waiting expectantly for her to continue the story, the dejected " whatever " muttered by Aubrey went unnoticed by both of them,

" The princess and the Bellas fairies were singing with all their hearts, they put so many feelings and emotions in their song that the mean sorceress felt touched and started singing with them, the happiness and joy of the song had reached her, the kingdom was saved! "

" What happened next? What happened with the princess and the sorceress? " asked now tiredly their daughter.

Aubrey frowned beside their daughter, she didn't really want to know, she wasn't sure what to expect next, with her wife telling the story...

" The sorceress, who now had a tender heart, was feeling lonely and wanted to stay with the princess and the fairies, she was travelling with them to bring joy to people. During their travel the sorceress felt some news feelings in her soften heart, she was nicer and was smiling a lot more to the princess, she was starting to like her but didn't know how to show it to the innocent and naïve princess! The sorceress asked for advising and help to the fairies. The Bellas fairies wanted the princess and the sorceress to be happy and they thought that together they would have a lot of happiness, so they agreed to help the sorceress. They made up some excuses to leave the princess and the sorceress alone more often, inviting them both to diners, but never showing up, not coming to repetitions, they must have really thought that the princess was a foo "

" Beca! "

" Hmm, anyway the princess and the sorceress became closer, some deep feelings were developing between them and they fall in love. The princess asked the sorceress to marry her, the sorceress said yes and they lived happily forever. "

Their daughter had her eyes almost closed and murmured sleepily " Ma, will you tell me another story with the princess and the sorceress? "

Beca smiled gently at their daughter. " Yes, baby, next time I will tell you the story of the princess who had to fight an ogre for obtaining the permission to marry the sorceress!"

" Beca! "

After kissing their daughter Goodnight, they left the room of their sleeping daughter silently, Beca feeling proud of her talent for storytelling, but her wife not so much, once in their bedroom Aubrey took off her clothes quickly without saying a word and turned her back to her wife once in their bed, not even giving a Goodnight kiss to Beca. Well, maybe she should change the story a little, the charming princess was going to feel lonely tonight. At the same time Aubrey shouldn't have played with their daughter in her recording studio , hmph!


	4. The happiness to have a daughter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The rapid movement of their bodies, the hungry kisses, their breath was becoming shorter,  
"Mom!" was screamed by their daughter.

"No, Beca stay in the bed, we still have time!" grumbled Aubrey.

Beca rolled her eyes, standing up from the bed and putting some clothes, "As if! You know our daughter, she is a little Posen, she doesn't like to wait and doesn't accept a no as an answer!"

Aubrey watched sadly her wife leaving their room, resigned, she put on her shirt, this would have to wait.

They found some time during lunch to meet at home, their daughter was at school and they had the place all for themselves, the clothes were quickly disregarded, Aubrey couldn't wait any longer, after the interruption from this morning she had been constantly so tense and stressed at work, she needed some release, she didn't want to wait for them to reach their room, she took her wife in her arms and carried her toward the couch.

Aubrey was licking and kissing Beca's neck while slowly moving down, she was almost at Beca's chest when they heard the phone call, she chose to ignore it, she wouldn't be interrupted a second time! She was sucking gently on Beca's nipple while her hand was playing with the other one, the "Mmmmh, yes Bree" breathed by Beca, the little moans and noises she was making were only encouraging her more, she let the hardened nipples and trailed her lips down her wife's abdomen, leaving some light kisses and making Beca shivered, her hands were travelling on Beca's body, caressing her soft skin, she removed with her hand the last piece of clothing, her mouth was moving slowly toward her prize, the moans from Beca became louder, Aubrey liked to tease her wife, the sound of her voice when she was moaning has always excited her, she gave a few more licks on Beca's belly button while her hands sensually caressed her legs, her head was slowly moving down, when they heard the message left on their answering machine, "Hello, Misses Posen-Mitchell, I'm the school director of your daughter, you need to come immediately at the school! Your daughter was in a fight, she isn't hurt, but we need to have a serious conversation! Please call me back when you got this message."

Aubrey stopped her kisses and redressed her head, groaning, "I forgot, why did we want a child again?"

Beca laughed, then took her wife's head in her hands and kissed her gently, "Because she brings us a lot of happiness even if sometimes we would prefer to be alone."

Aubrey sighed while resting her head against Beca's shoulder,  
"We will call Chloe or Stacie to guard our daughter this evening, I need a few hours alone with you without disruption! Just you and me, naked, and maybe a bottle of wine, but that's all!"

"Done!" replied Beca smiling, she kissed Aubrey and stood up from the couch, "Let's go see what our daughter has done, I bet she won the fight!"

"Beca! We shouldn't encourage her to fight! She shouldn't use her fits when she can talk!" reprimanded severely Aubrey.

Beca tried to appear chastened, "I know Bree, I was just joking, fighting is no good!"

But once Aubrey was on the phone with the director of the school and couldn't hear her, she murmured to herself, "I'm sure she has a great hook just like me, I will train her to make sure she puts the others Ko!"

 _It's the first time I tried to write a little smut so if you noticed some mistakes or some words I haven't the right to use because of the rating, don't hesitate to tell me, I will correct it._


	5. Beca and Aubrey fears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Aubrey was awoken suddenly by a scream in the middle of the night, her wife had her eyes wide opened and was panting heavily after a nightmare, some violent sobs were travelling along her body, she took her in her arms and whispered soothingly some reassuring words, letting her cry against her shoulder while waiting for her to calm down.

It didn't happen often, but it wasn't unusual either, Beca's nightmares were always the same, she was leaving her family without any particular reason or she was coming home after work and Aubrey had left with their daughter, it was an uncontrollable and unconscious fear, even if her nightmares didn't make any sense most of the time, the terror and worry were real, her father giving up on her and her mother without any warning when she was still young had let her emotionally scared and damaged.

Aubrey was reassuring her, she kept repeating her how much she loved her, that she wouldn't just leave or let her go without a fight, all the time gently caressing her back.

As weird as it sounds, Aubrey liked these moments with her wife, it made her feel necessary, a little like her protector. She also felt privileged, Beca was loving and trusting her so much then she wasn't afraid to appear weak in front of her, those moments were precious to her. She knew Beca would need to be constantly reassured by touch and sweet words in the next couple of days, Aubrey would have to be more often present, showing her that she was loved and cherished and no one was going to leave.

Aubrey heard Beca's breathing becoming more regular and finally slowing down, her head was resting against her shoulder and her hands were holding on Aubrey's shirt firmly, she smiled while looking at her wife sleeping form, Beca made sure that she wouldn't be able to leave without her knowing it, it was sweet. Her wife's face was now completely relaxed, Aubrey gave her a kiss on the forehead and murmured a gentle Goodnight before falling asleep herself.

A week later, Beca was feeling like herself again, she was chatting animatedly with their daughter at the dinner table while waiting for Aubrey to join them to eat with them.

They heard some loud noises and saw Aubrey, with her jogging outfit, passing quickly in front of them. She had a scowl on her face and was muttering to herself some incomprehensible words.

Finally, they heard the big slam of their front door, the door has been closed without any delicacy, then an eerie silence.

" Is mom mad because of us? " asked their worried daughter, her lips beginning to tremble.

" No, no, of course not sweetie! " replied quickly Beca trying to reassure their daughter, then she smiled to lighten up the mood a little, " Your mom needs sometimes to evacuate some stress because of her job before, uh, an accident could happen! "

Her daughter had an inquisitive look on her face, her eyes questioning, mmh, maybe she shouldn't have talked about it, Bree didn't want their daughter to know about her puke accident, so she did the courageous thing, " You will have to ask your mother, ok!? Now time to eat, I don't want you to go to sleep too late. Don't worry, I will make sure that Aubrey gives you a Goodnight kiss when she comes home! And if you really want to make her happy, clean your room, ok? "

Their daughter looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head reassured and ate her dinner happily.

Aubrey came back later, after the running and a shower, she was a lot more relaxed.

" You could have handled it better Bree, our daughter thought she had done something wrong. " said gently Beca.

Aubrey sighed sadly, " I know, but I had too much tension, I didn't want to snap at you or our daughter for nothing, so I just run. "

Beca took Aubrey's hand, pressing it gently "Eh! It's ok Bree, you don't have to justify yourself to me! I prefer when you go running, it's a lot better than arguing for no reason! Just go say Goodnight to her and once you have eaten, come join me on the couch, we can relax in front of the television. "

Aubrey gave her a small smile and left to say Goodnight to their daughter.

They were watching the television, Aubrey's head was on Beca knee, Beca's hand was passing through her hair, making her feel at peace, serene ,

"By the way Bree, our daughter will surely ask you some questions about what sorts of accident you had when you were younger and stressed. "

" Hmm, ok. " answered sleepily Aubrey, her eyes were almost closed, she was feeling so comfortable, suddenly her eyes opened widely " What? "


	6. Forgetfull Beca

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Beca was in her office, holding her head in her hands. She should be working on a new song, but she wasn't able to concentrate enough to do it, in fact she wasn't able to focus on anything!

The strange behaviour of her wife was all she could think about, Aubrey wasn't talking to her!

Yesterday evening and this morning she was avoiding her, then she tried to call her, all the day at work, but she wasn't answering any of her phone calls!

Beca was completely lost, she wasn't used to this silent treatment, arguing, fighting, with sometimes some screams, followed by some incredible make up sex, that she was used to! She knew how to act and she was good at it! But with the silent treatment, what was she supposed to do? She didn't even know why Aubrey was mad at her. What was she reproaching her? How could she have done anything wrong, her, the amazing and charming wife and mother? Unthinkable!

Damn it, she had to concentrate, it was not the time to be ironic! So she didn't go to the Posen's diner this week under the pretext of working, and the fact that it was too far and she didn't have the time, but it couldn't be the reason! Aubrey wouldn't have hesitated to drag her kicking and screaming if it had really upset her, she understood that Beca didn't want to go to all the diners. So what else? What has she done to make her so angry?

Beca's brain was a really strange place for a normal person, it was only composed of music, most of the time some sweet and loving melody were representing her wife and daughter, but sometimes, during or after a fight, it could become some aggressive and angry melody, or it could change into a languorous one when she was feeling hurt emotionally, but today it was exceptionally blank, she had no inspiration. While it was making her a good artist to constantly think about some melody, it could also make her a lousy wife, she sometimes forgets some important things about the everyday life, which was the cause of a lot of arguments with her wife.

Suddenly she remembered vaguely a talk with Aubrey, it was a few days ago, but most of the words were muted, she was working with a new artist and had been completely absorbed in his new album, she still heard a few words, it was about a house, Aubrey had been really excited about something….meeting a real estate agent….

Shit! It was about them visiting and buying their first house! And the meeting was yesterday! Now she understood why Aubrey wasn't talking to her, it wasn't a small thing this time. She took her phone and called the real estate agent to reschedule some visits, then she called the babysitter and asked her to come this evening. Once the babysitter has confirmed that she could watch their daughter, she reserved in a nice restaurant. After finishing her phone calls, she took her stuff and ran out of her music studio to meet with Aubrey. She bought some flowers on the way and waited patiently outside of the building for Aubrey to come out. She saw her leaving and moved quickly toward her,

" Bree! Wait up, please! I'm really sorry! ", she finally catches up to her wife who was ignoring her and had a scowl on her face, she took her hand and made her stop.

" I'm sorry babe, I rescheduled our home visits and I swear I will not forget this time! I have called the babysitter and made some reservations for tonight. We just have to go home to change our clothes and enjoys a nice evening, an evening just for the two of us. Please Bree, let me make it up to you. " said gently Beca while giving her the flowers, she was trying to catch her wife's eyes, but Aubrey was avoiding her regard, looking at the ground.

She tried again, this time more softly, " I love you Aubrey and I swear it will never happen again! "

Aubrey raised her head, her face was not angry anymore, but she could see she still hadn't forgiven her, she just gave her a small dubious nod.

The night had been a success, her wife was talking with her again and had even smiled during the diner, she made love to her once at home, it had been a really romantic and tender moment. The next morning they were once again this solid couple, ready to affront life together.

It made Beca happy just thinking about it, it had been a great night, on the other hand, what wipe the smile from her face and made her a lot less happy was the house! They bought a nice house, her wife and daughter were crazy about it and she liked it too! The only problem? The house was at five minutes from the Posen's family, she tried to refuse, but the hopeful expressions on her wife and daughter's face had been her downfall! She gave a big sigh, she would have to come up with some new excuses to avoid the dinners!


	7. Maths

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Hmm, what were those strange hieroglyphics? Do they even have any meaning at all? She looked at the textbook closer, maybe it will make more sense….but no,

" Bree! " called softly, in a whisper Beca.

She raised her head from the textbook and saw their daughter watching her with a regard full of trust, waiting expectantly for her to find the solution and to explain it to her. Damn it! Why did she promise to help? If only she knew it would be this subject, she would have never said anything! Ok, it was time to stop joking around, she was concentrating fully on the textbook, so much that her eyes were hurting her, the solution should appear if she wanted it enough right?

" Bree! ", it was said a little more loudly and urgently.

" So, you see, it's at the end of the page that I don't understand, but the rest is correct, I think, right Ma? The tap leaks for one hour, so…"

" Hmm, hmm. ", those textbooks was probably made in China, it must be written in Mandarin, she didn't see any other explanations!

" And I have some difficulties with the next problems too on the other page, but you are going to help me, right Ma? ", keep saying their daughter with some admiration in her eyes.

Gulp, it made her feel as a bad guy, ready to tell her daughter that Santa's Claus wasn't real! Beca sighed while putting the textbook on the table, sorry kiddo, but we lived in a harsh world, your Ma can help you with a lot of things, but it wasn't one of them! She could make a research on the internet, but it would serve for nothing since she wouldn't be able to explain how she found the solution,

" Bree! ", this time it was shouted, almost in panic by Beca.

Finally, her savour appeared at the door, " What is it Beca? "

" Can I talk to you in the hall? », then she turned her head toward her daughter, " We will be back soon, I just have something to tell to your mom, ok sweetie? "

Their daughter nodded her head a little perplexed, watching her Ma almost running out of her room with her Mom.

Once outside, Beca whispered urgently to Aubrey, " Please babe, you have to help me! I don't understand a thing! You have to take my place! "

Aubrey looked at her wife for a moment, deep in thought, " So you want me to help you, it's what we called a favour, wouldn't you agree? "

Beca nodded her head slowly, not really understanding why her wife had to think so much about it.

" And when we make a favour to someone, we can expect the same in return, like for example, but it's just an example ok!? Let's say you want something and your daughter want the same thing, but you can't have it because you are married to someone who keeps refusing it and is pretty stubborn…. "

Beca's mouth was agape, finally she sputtered, " You, you, you can't do this! I'm your wife! you can't use blackmail on me like you do with your clients! "

But Aubrey shake negatively her head, " No, no Beca, it's a negotiation, and it was just an example, all of this is purely hypothetical. "

Those damn lawyers! She couldn't believe it! The "Ma! " shouted by their daughter made her cringe, she looked into Aubrey's eyes and saw a knowing look, she already knew she had won,

" Ok, ok we can have a dog! Just go help her and tell her I had to leave because of work! "

Aubrey let out a joyous cry and gave her a happy kiss before going inside their daughter's room, once they heard the front door being closed, she turned towards their daughter,"It has worked, you can give me back my mathematics textbooks!"

"Really?", their daughter was jumping for joy, "Thanks mom! It was a great idea! We are going to have a dog, we are going to have a dog!"


	8. An anxious Aubrey and a silly Beca

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Aubrey couldn't stay still, she kept fidgeting on her chair and tapped impatiently, her foot on the floor. She stood up and paced nervously in their kitchen, thinking about what she could have forgotten, maybe she should have bought a different doggy bed, it didn't seem really comfy, and the colour of the dog bowls wasn't going at all with their kitchen, she would have to buy some new ones! What else? What did she forget? Eventually she stopped pacing in front of her wife, who was calmly reading a magazine at their kitchen table. It was annoying for her to see her wife so relaxed while there were so many things to do!

" Beca, you should take this more seriously! What if we forgot to buy something important? What if she doesn't like us? We have to make a good first impression! Everything has to be perfect!"

" Hmm, hmm " answered a distracted Beca, not even raising her head from the magazine.

Aubrey's eyebrows twitched, she took some deep breaths, trying to remain calm, she could feel it deep inside her, it was coming, this feeling that was only reserved for her sometimes inconsiderate wife, the want to strangle Beca was becoming stronger,

" Beca, sweetie, if you don't put down this magazine and listen to me, something really bad could happen to you. " said softly Aubrey.

The voice was too soft, it made Beca paused in her reading, she slowly raised her head and saw the menacing smile and the furious eyes of Aubrey, her body reacted on its own, the magazine was put down on the table while her eyes opened wide, her full attention now to Aubrey.

" Yes babe? "

" You didn't help with anything! I had to take care of everything myself! And now you are not even listening to me! You could make an effort, at least think about our daughter's feeling! You know how much she wants that dog! Really, it's like the last time I…. "

Beca's mind drift off during Aubrey rent, she knew from experience that it could last a long time, she just had to nod her head from time to time. All of this was Chloe's fault, the cool 'aunt'. Chloe was owning a dog and their daughter loved to play with her and to take her for a walk, when she learnt that she was going to have puppies, of course she wanted to have one! She didn't know how, but their daughter was able to convince Aubrey, come to think of it, Chloe had probably something to do with it too! She tried to resist, but well, let's say we can't always win, so now they were waiting for Chloe to bring them their new family member while Aubrey was going crazy with worry.

They heard a knock at the door, phew! It made Aubrey stopped her speech about her supposed irresponsibility! The door opened on a smiling Chloe with, ok, it was true, a cute puppy. Aubrey was the first to hold her and smiled gently at her, before giving her to Beca.

Beca and the puppy had a staring contest, just because she was cute didn't mean that she will let her do everything she wanted! She will be firm with her! Not even the mischievous and gentle eyes of the Cocker will make her changed her mind!

Aubrey and Chloe were talking while looking at Beca, who was standing a few steps away with the puppy, they saw each of them looking seriously at the other, then Beca made some funny faces and some gentle coo to the puppy, finally she put her down on the floor, laughing like a child as she was playing with her.

" She doesn't change, does she? " said a beaming Chloe

Aubrey had a fond look on her face while watching her wife, " No, she still needs time to be persuaded even when it's for her own good. "


	9. Like Mom like daughter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

" You saw? You saw? I did it! " exclaimed their daughter excitedly, looking proud of herself, " I'm going to be a Bella! I'm going to be a Bella! "

Beca opened her mouth to answer, but she just couldn't find the words, she was still in shock. The little Cocker sitting on her knees had turned her head away from this horrible spectacle, she could feel her trembling against her.

By her side, Aubrey didn't help at all, she was leaning forward, trying to hide her face in her hands, and kept up mumbling that it wasn't her fault.

She looked around and saw that the parents of the children all had some horrified expression on their visages.

She forced a smile and answered to their daughter " It was hum great! You should go back to help them to clean up and finish the show. "

Once their daughter had left, Bea sighed heavily, " What sort of bullshit story did you tell her? Let me guess, something like 'if you want to be a grown up and a Bella you have to be able to puke on the scene and the spectators? '"

" Shut up. " mumbled Aubrey.

" But hey, it's really cool, like a family's legacy! She has almost as much success as you had! Look at the spectators! "

" Shut up! " hissed Aubrey.

" She still isn't at your level yet , but with a little training, I'm sure she will be great! Imagine, when she is older, she will pass this tradition to her children, it's so touching, it almost makes me want to cry. "

" Damn it, shut up! I get it! I will talk to her after the show! Happy? " replied an embarrassed and vexed Aubrey.

Beca nodded her head with a small smirk, finally the show could resumed, everything was cleaned up, they watched as their daughter and the little group of singers re-entered on the scene, their daughter was the leader of a little a cappella group from school and they were going to interpret some songs for the end of the year show.

Aubrey was now filming happily the show, the little incident at the beginning almost forgotten. They were doing great! She was really proud of their daughter, when they started to mix up some songs together, she smiled fondly, it brought back some good memories, but the smile didn't last long when she heard the lyrics, the 'Bi§ch' and others same words made her cringed, she stopped brusquely the camera,

" Beca, where did she hear those lyrics? We are always careful at home! Oh my god, she has to stop this! Look at the parents face! The parents' association is going to come after us and eat us alive! Where did she hear those, those degrading songs? Beca!? ", she still didn't receive any answer from her wife, she turned her head, only to find an empty seat, except for the little Cocker tilting her head and looking at her almost mockingly.

 _To guest: I will try to use your idea, but I can't tell you when, since I'm not following any plan and just write what I find funny._


	10. Beca becomes the severe mom

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Aubrey could hear some music as well as some angry muffled voices coming from her daughter's room, she moved slowly closer to the slightly opened door,

" You, you have no right to….How can you do this to me!? ", she heard their daughter cried indignantly.

" Stop your whining! You will understand when you get older! Now sing with me, 'Can you feel the love tonight….. " answered her wife, she could hear that Beca kept singing, but not their daughter,

" I will not sing the Lion King songs in my next show! I will not be the object of everyone's laughing at school! " screamed their upset daughter.

She thought that Beca would be angry at their daughter, but she only heard a sigh and some compassion in her voice when she answered her,

" I'm sorry kiddo, I know, it's going to be hard, but some sacrifices have to be made, since your last hum…'performance', your mother is sulking and sort of refuse to have sex with me and… "

" Yuck! I don't want to hear it! Lalalalala… " cut off their panicked daughter.

" And " said loudly Beca, " the parents' association was really furious with us, you would probably have been forced out of school if Aubrey wasn't a so good lawyer! You will not have another chance, if you want to stay in this school, we need to show them how sorry we are! "

A long blank and finally she heard the miffed reply from their daughter, " So what? You want me to be an idiot in front of all the school? Ma, it's your fault, it's because of you! It's you who told me that I could sing those songs and to not worry! I will never sing these songs for baby! "

" Eh, don't mock those fantastic songs! I swear, kids these days! Don't worry, this time I will fix everything! Come on, don't make this face! Look, I have even made for you a cute little outfit of princess and you will be able to make some pretty cool mix! Look at this! I have the Little Mermaid, Cinderella and… "

Aubrey heard an offended " Eh! " from Beca while their daughter was screaming "I will not do it! I will not do it!" and the noise of some clothes being thrown against the door. She walked away laughing, for once she wasn't the one who had to be the 'bad guy' with their daughter. She wished good luck to her wife, their daughter was pretty stubborn, it was weird, she didn't know from whom she inherited this.


	11. A serious talk with a little Cocker

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

" It's going to be hard, half of the time, your companion will not listen to you, you will have to use everything at your disposal to make him listen! Don't be afraid to scold him, it's for his own good! You will have to make a lot of compromises, sometimes he will be indelicate and forget a lot of things, don't forgive him too fast! Make him work for it! "

Aubrey saw her tilting her head to the side, her eyes attentive, good, it was important!

" Your family will probably not appreciate him and make some nasty remarks about him! ", she saw the questioning look, " I know in this case it will be us, we will try to be open, but parents are still parents! It's always hard to let someone steal your daughter! But you have to hold on! No matter what we say, or anyone says, if you know, if you feel he is the one, then don't let anyone influence you! After some time, it will be easier, your family will become more tolerant, more accepting. Once they will see you together, they will have no choice but to accept he was the one for you! "

Aubrey saw her nod her head, her regard fierce, she will not let anyone get in the way of her happiness! Good, she had her full attention, now came the tricky part,

" When you will have children, I hope it will not be too soon, you have to be careful, ok!? "

After the grave nod of her head, Aubrey sighed and passed a hand through her hair, searching carefully for her next words, " I'm not going to lie to you, sometimes it's going to be difficult! When they are too much like you…You will have to be firm with them and at the same time gentle and ", she stopped talking, seeing the confused look, " It's not good, right? ", she was answered by a shake of the head.

" Hum, children are the most precious thing, they will bring you an immense joy and », Aubrey saw the raised eyebrows, " Too much? ", the groan answered her question, she closed her eyes and was in deep thoughts for a few minutes, she reopened them and leant forward with a gentle smile,

" Children will bring you a lot of joy and make you proud, but they will also make you worry and ", this time, a clearing of throat interrupted her speech, she raised her head and saw her wife at the door, watching her with a strange expression on her face.

" What? " asked an embarrassed Aubrey, her cheeks a little red.

"Oh, nothing! I could have sworn you were given the 'talk' to our little Cocker! " answered a smirking Beca before leaving the room.

Aubrey quickly left her chair and ran after Beca, " Don't be ridiculous! I was only repeating what we will have to say to our daughter! "

The little Cocker left her chair and heard the mocking voice of her small master replying " Right! Of course! Don't worry, I'm sure she will bring a good dog at home! "

She rolled her eyes while walking towards the kitchen, humans were so weird, of course she will choose a good partner after this beautiful speech!


	12. When Parents are the children

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

First her shoes have been moved, she couldn't find them this morning, then her purse had mysteriously disappeared. It took her half an hour to find it in the kitchen cupboard. The question was, who could be behind those infantile jokes? She thought it could be her daughter, but no, she would be too scared to do this. She knew the punishment would be terrible. So it only left one person, but why? It couldn't be because of her jokes yesterday about her small stature, her wife wasn't such a child as to…Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed, massaging her temple, yes, of course she was! It was confirmed when she couldn't find her car key. Ok, she wanted the war, thought Aubrey after finding her key in the bathroom, well she was going to have it!

The next evening day, it was the end of the weekend. Their daughter was frowning while sitting at the diner table. She had enough of her two idiots parents, all weekend it had been one thing after another! Cold showers, spice in food, loud music early in the morning, grandparents Posen invited to a surprise lunch and some other small things. And now? Now, they were supposed to make calmly dinner, at least until they started to have a food fight! She has to put her foot down, enough was enough!

She stood up and walked into the kitchen on a mission, the little Cocker following behind her.

The place was a total mess and her parents were laughing while throwing some foods to each other, she took a deep breath and screamed " Stop! ", they stopped throwing things and looked at her in surprise.

" What is it sweetie? Something is wrong? " dared to ask softly her Ma.

She took the Posen superior and angry pose, looking at them as if they were some children who needed to be punished.

" Of course, something is wrong! All weekend you have made some stupid jokes! I have enough! So now, you are going to clean this mess and I will be waiting in my room for you to calm down! I'm hungry and I want to eat a true dinner, not anything with some spices, sugar or too much salt! I warn you, it's the last time! If something like this happens again, I will stay in aunt Chloe's home for the weekend! " said severely their exasperated daughter before leaving with a humph the kitchen.

They saw their little Cocker watching at them disapprovingly, then she also let out a humph and followed her young friend out of the kitchen. Yesterday, they forget her afternoon walk!

A few minutes were needed for them to find their voices again.

" Wow, she is more and more like you every day! " mumbled a still surprise Beca.

" I know, right? She is going to be a wonderful grown up! " replied proudly Aubrey.

They looked at the kitchen and at themselves and couldn't help but laugh again. Aubrey took Beca in her arms and kissed her gently " We should go take a shower, want to join me? "

Beca smiled while kissing Aubrey. " Yes, it's time to bury the hatchet. We don't want our daughter to be mad at us for too long. "


	13. Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Beca was having a really good time doing her gig in a new nightclub a friend just opened, she was smiling and bumping her head while mixing, her body brimming with energy. She saw her wife glaring furiously at some spectators who were coming too close to her, they were just trying to touch the Dj to get her attention and to ask for some songs. She rolled her eyes, her wife was the territorial type, always easily jealous.

How often did she hear " Beca, they were making a move on you! You should be more aware of the people around you! "

She wasn't stupid! Ok, maybe she wasn't the most observant, music has always made a lot more sense to her than people, music was easier, people were most of the time complicate, too much complicate for her. And maybe sometimes she was missing what was obvious to most of the people, but still it wasn't the point! She would know it if someone was hitting on her! Just because they were nice to her and were offering her some drinks didn't mean anything! They just wanted to be nice, but Aubrey always had to see the worst in people!

She smiled charmingly and gave a little wave with her hand to the spectators, making them, cry with joy and kept mixing.

She was almost at the end of her gig when she saw a man dancing near her wife, the same man she saw moving through the crowd and getting closer and closer to her wife, he was dancing a lot too close to Aubrey for her taste, when he put his hands on her hips and Aubrey didn't say or didn't do anything and just kept dancing, she felt something snapping inside her. A feeling she didn't know began to rise inside her and replaced everything else, she felt an uncontrollable anger for the man and a deep fear to lose her wife, Aubrey, the love of her life. She never felt anything like this before.

Suddenly everything disappeared, the club, the spectators, even the music wasn't so important anymore. Her body was moving on its own, she crossed the crowd of spectators and took her wife in her arms, away from the undesirable. Aubrey looked at her in surprise and opened her mouth to say something , but she didn't let her the time, she kissed her passionately and fiercely. After the kiss, she glared at the man, an eyebrow raised mockingly in challenge, he made a vexed face and quickly left the dance floor.

She took her smiling wife by her hand and left the club in a hurry. The desire to be home as soon as possible and to prove to Aubrey how much she was loved and cherished almost unbearable.

The little Cocker opened a tired eye when she heard some noises, she let out a groan when she heard the kissing noises and the moans coming in her direction, she sighed and turned in her bed after hearing their moans becoming louder and the lot of noise that was making their bed in their room. Again tonight, she wasn't going to have a good sleep!


	14. An Aca meeting

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _Please don't pout, I have written an Aca chapter with more Aca words, if I add Aca in every sentence, the chapters would be longer, no? No seriously, I understand, when I read a story I'm disappointed too when the chapters are short, but sometimes the writers just don't have the time to write something longer lol, it's as simple as that^^_

It was Aca amazing! The little girl was so excited to be the witness of all those wonderful groups affronting each other on stage! Her Moms always had those nostalgic eyes and big smiles on their face when they were talking about the battles and the competitions between Acapela groups!

A few weeks ago, her Moms had received an invitation for all the old Acapela groups to meet during a weekend of festivity! She was going to see them with her own eyes! She already knew she would be a Bella, she was a legacy after all, twice from both her Moms! She will be the best captain, she could be to make her Moms proud! But to see the legendary groups in battle? It was a dream came true for her!

When the car finally stopped to their destination, she couldn't wait anymore and ran out of it as soon as it was parked, not listening to the warnings of her Moms. She jumped into the arms of her Aunt Chloe and her good friend Stacie, who was laughing while holding her and she gave a big wave with her hand to the others Bellas. Fat Amy gave her a wink and the Bellas smiled gently at her. She looked around and saw a lot of people from the Acapela world, they were all coming to see these mythic groups.

She was walking fast, with Aunt Chloe, who was holding her hand by her side, looking at all the groups with stars in her eyes. They were all here! Even the German group! She had a big smile once she was back with the Bellas, even the angry glares from her Moms and the long speech from them about the dangers to leave without them couldn't wipe the smile on her face, this weekend was going to be so exciting!

She was sitting with the other kids from the Bellas while their Moms were doing a repetition. That was it! She was going to see the great Bellas in action! Her smile diminished a little when she heard her Moms fighting, her Mom muttering angrily to her Ma. " Beca! Stop looking at this German slut! "

It was better to do as if she didn't hear it, it was probably a word she wasn't supposed to know anyway, her Mom would freak out and made her reread the kids' books while her Ma would be laughing with her eyes, making for her a sign of helplessness. Being a kid wasn't always easy!

She turned her head away and kept an innocent face, she watched the others Bellas doing some vocal exercises and dancing a little, hum, they obviously weren't in top form, some Bellas were falling on the ground after a few dance moves and fat Amy was doing some weird exercises while sitting. She saw Stacie dancing sexily closer and closer from another group of Acapela and Aunt Chloe with a severe expression on her face calling her back. Well, it wasn't what she expected at all from the stories she heard, maybe they needed a little more time to find their marks? The little Cocker who was sitting on her knees groaned, then hid her eyes with her paws, she wasn't as optimistic as her young friend.

Half an hour later and the Bellas were all screaming to each others, except her Mom and Ma who were pouting on the side. She wasn't smiling anymore, was it really this? The incredible Bellas, winners of all those titles? She wasn't so sure she wanted to be a Bella any longer, to tell the truth she was really disappointed! When they were meeting out of competition they were all really good friends, but as soon as there was something to win, even if it has been just a friendly competition, they were all arguing and sulking. They were acting like children!

Finally, she saw that her Ma murmured something in her Mom's ear, which made her really happy, she was smiling and a few tears of happiness were falling from her eyes, then her Ma kissed her Mom for a long time, bah adults!

Anyway, after this, her Moms started to act as true captains, the Bellas were still undisciplined and kept arguing, but somehow it was working. There was something almost magical about this weird group of different women, like if they were completed each other. She had never seen anything like this since she was introduced in the Acapela world!

One hour ago, she almost thought they were going to use their hands to fight against each other, and leave angrily to never talk again! But now? Now, she was watching one of the best Acapela group she had never seen, they were making some mistakes individually, but the other members of the groups were helping and changing those mistakes into something beautiful without even noticing it! It was completely crazy!

She clapped her hands with the children around her, in rhythm with the song of their mothers, the little Cocker was bumping her head in rhythm with them joyously. This time the smile on her face was here to stay. It was the true Bellas! She was so proud of her Moms and Aunt Chloe, they were leading playfully but still with efficacy this group! She wanted to be like her parents, serious like her Mom when it was needed and at the same time a little carefree like her Ma, both of them were working so well together!

During the afternoon, there were some mock battles in a swimming pool, the Bellas didn't finish first, but they were far from being ridiculous! The little girl shook her head with a smile, Stacie has always been so much fun! The Bellas were doing well, but a song about sex had to waste everything! Stacie has a great voice and knew perfectly the song, but then she started to take off her clothes while singing. The other Bellas had no choice but to give up, Aunt Chloe and her Ma were laughing while holding Stacie and her Mom was picking angrily her clothes on the ground.

Tonight was going to be the true challenge. Stacie will not do anything like this again for sure, her Mom was talking to her and Stacie had her head down, just like her when she was doing a silly thing. She gave a little encouraging smile to Stacie to wish her good luck while passing near them, she could sympathise with her, her mom, when she was angry wasn't …nice, to put it mildly.

All the old Acapela groups were incredible, the spectators around her were all screaming and clapping their hands to each group, she knew the Bellas were good, but against the other groups? It was the public who was voting for the best group and after the German group, she had some doubts. She was hoping for the Bellas victory, but…The Bellas were on stage, she leant forward on her seat, the little Cocker on her knees leant forward too, both were very attentive. The Bellas started with a common song, too common!

The little Cocker and she sighed and sat more normally on the seat. She watched the face of the spectators around her, they were enjoying the show, but were clearly not amazed by the performance! Then she heard the Bellas clapping in their hands, she turned her head quickly towards the show when she heard her Ma singing alone. They were singing an original song!

Everyone was suddenly silent around them, the little Cocker and she couldn't keep their eyes away from the stage anymore, she almost fell from her seat when the Bellas started singing with her Ma. She took the little Cocker in her arms and stood up, she was singing with them with tears in her eyes, watching her Moms and the Bellas doing their performance was fantastic! This performance was amazing, they were beautiful! The spectators around her were standing up too, and they were now moving their arms with the song. Once the Bellas finished singing, the spectators went crazy, the little Cocker and she screamed with them for the Bellas, it was absolutely fabulous!

The next day in the car, her Moms asked her what she had thought of this friendly competition between old Acapela groups. She could only answer one thing, with fire in her eyes and great conviction, "I will be a Bella! "

She saw her Moms exchanged some smiles, her Ma rolled her eyes to her Mom like if she already told her so. Of course she was going to be a Bella, they were the best!


	15. Pregnancy and Taco bell

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Now she knew why her Mom had been so happy during the weekend of Acapela. Her Ma was pregnant! She was going to have a little brother or a little sister, she didn't know which one since they wanted to keep the surprise. It was fabulous! She was going to be a big sister! She was so happy for her parents! She knew they were trying for some times to have another child, her Mom tried to explain it to her when she was worried about them, sometimes they were looking so sad and she didn't know the reason.

She didn't really understand the explanation, a story about a sperm donor and some complicate terms, but she still got the meaning, they wanted to give her a little brother or sister. After this, she was sad too when her parents were in a depressive mood, knowing she would have to wait a little longer before being a big sister.

So when her parents told her the new one evening , she screamed of joy and took them in her arms while congratulating them. The little family had some happy smiles on their faces for a long time after this fantastic new!

Now her Ma was eight months pregnant and her Mom was driving her crazy. She smiled when she heard some noises in the corridor, her Ma was probably again trying to escape discreetly from the house! She was so silly, she could go buy some Taco bell during her lunch break, but she was always waiting for the night to drive there, like if it was a shameful thing! Obviously, it wasn't going to work, her Mom has been in the kitchen for some time to prepare a healthy dinner. She will never let her Ma leave the house to buy some unhealthy foods.

Beca was walking slowly in the house, with some gracious and agile moves like a ninja! Criiiiik, she cringed, humph ok, a gracious pregnant ninja! She was almost at the front door. She looked quickly around, well, nobody was here to stop her! She was salivating just thinking about the great food of the gods waiting for her outside. She turned her head and gave a firm move of her hand to the little Cocker, the mission was a go!

She opened the front door with a great feeling of joy and excitation, letting completely fall her guard. She was humming loudly "Taco, Taco bell, Taco, Taco Bell,Taco…" , which would unfortunately be her undoing. The clearing of throat behind them made them stop, the 'Deer in Headlights' expression on Beca's face when she turned around immediately betrayed her.

Aubrey pinched her nose, exceeded. " Beca…really!? We are soon going to eat dinner. A dinner I have cooked just for you! But you still want to go out and eat something completely unhealthy? "

" Of course not! " answered quickly Beca. She tried to recover and to appear offended, " I was just going to take some fresh air and walk our Cocker! "

Aubrey raised an eyebrow in disbelief, " And you need the car key in your hand to have a walk? Beca you know you can't eat some Taco Bell! It's not good for you and the baby! "

Aubrey moved towards her wife and took her tenderly in her arms, she closed the door, then she led her to the couch, making her seat cautiously. She took a cover and was gently putting it on her legs. Beca was frantic and distressed when she answered her,

" Bree, you don't understand! What if they changed the place or maybe they changed the cooking or I don't know, they could have some new things! A lot of things could have happened! I can't stay away for such a long time! The taste in the Taco bell has to be perfectly balanced and the texture… "

Aubrey rolled her eyes with a small smile while answering " of course " and " Yes, I understand. " when it was needed during Beca's monologue about the great Taco Bell. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know if she shouldn't be jealous of the love of her wife for them. The passion in her eyes when she was talking about them... but she couldn't really complain, Beca's mood was pretty good for a pregnant woman, at least during the day, at night …at night she was like a Gremlin. Aubrey always had to watch over her and to hide the junk food for the evening.

She wasn't doing it to make her wife miserable, but she knew how hard it was to lose the kilos after a pregnancy. She didn't want her wife to be depressive because of this, so she was helping as she could, even if it was making her feel bad, she was doing it for her own good. She finished to install her wife comfortably and turned on the television, " Wait just a little, we eat in one hour. Ok babe? "

Beca was sulking, but she still nodded her head. Aubrey smiled and leant forward to kiss her, then she left her to go back in the kitchen. No, she couldn't really complain about Beca's attitude, when she was pregnant herself, she was a lot worse.

A few months later a little boy was sleeping in the crib, in the baby room. Beca smiled happily at the door while watching Aubrey and their daughter in adoration in front of the baby.

" I'm taking our Cocker for a walk, I need some exercises. We will be back soon! " said Beca.

" Ok, later. " was answered in unison by mother and daughter. When they heard the front door being closed, their daughter looked amusedly at her Mom, " You know she isn't really going for a walk, right? "

Aubrey shook her head with a smile, " Of course I know. Just don't tell her anything, let's just pretend we believe her story. It will make her happy to think she has foul us! "

In the car, Beca was screaming a joyous "yahoooo" and sang loudly the Taco bell song. Next to her, the little Cocker watched happily her master, she had missed this too.


	16. Valentine day saw by the children

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

She woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she could feel it, today wasn't going to be a good day.

She sat at the kitchen table still half asleep and muttered a " Hello " to everyone. She got no answers. The feeling she had when waking up became more intense. She looked up at her parents and suddenly everything made sense, it has to be the day! Her Mom and Ma have some flowers and chocolates in front of them and were looking at each other with some tenders and loving eyes.

She watched in horror as her Ma said something softly to her Mom and it made her giggle as a teenager, she stood up and walked to the calendar in the kitchen, her eyes became wide when she saw the date. No more doubts possible, it was the Valentine day! A beautiful day for people in love, but for the children? She watched her Ma taking her Mom's hand and kissing it with a mischievous and sensual expression on her face, her Mom has her cheeks a little flushed, ugh, it was going to be a long, long day.

Her baby brother was sitting on his chair and was gurgling happily, she shook her head sadly, poor, poor innocent little brother. He was too young, he didn't know yet! He will learn with time, some days, like the Valentine day and their wedding anniversary, was just so embarrassing, so disturbing… the flash of an unwanted memory from last year made she grimaced, her parents lying naked on the couch in the living room, moaning and… No! Just no!

She shook vigorously her head, she couldn't let something like this happen to her little brother! She will not let it happen! she will keep him innocent and pure as long as she could! She took her little brother in her arms with a glare towards her parents, who were completely ignoring them since they were in their own little world, and left the kitchen with a huff.

Their little Cocker was waiting patiently for her dog treat, but her masters were totally ignoring her! She wiggled her tail happily when her young friend came into the kitchen, maybe with her help, her masters would finally remember how important and desperate her situation was? But no! Her young friend has to leave angrily the kitchen without saying anything to her masters! She gave a forlorn sigh after her departure. Her masters hadn't reacted at all and were still looking in each other eyes, like if nothing around them seemed to matter to them, she groaned at them and decided to follow her young friend out of the kitchen.

The meeting was taking place in her room, it was an important family meeting! With two members of the family who were already firmly opposed to this day while the other one was still too young to understand , but he will no doubt be opposed to it when he will be older!

" So we are all here today to take an important decision! Are we going to accept it and do nothing when they completely forget about us and are all lovey-dovey in front of us? Are we going to… "

The voice of her Mom calling their little Cocker interrupted her speech. Of course their little Cocker was ignoring her Mom, but when she heard the noise of a shaking bag with her dog treats, she quickly left the room, humph traitor!

She looked at her little brother who was gurgling happily on her bed.

" I do this for you, you know? For me, it's already too late! I saw things I should have never seen! I don't want something like this to happen to you! So we are going to boycott this day, we are going to stay here and … "

This time her Ma's voice interrupted her passionate speech, she was calling her for tasting some chocolates. They wanted to share them with her. Ok, maybe she has been a little too hasty in judging badly this day, she thought while taking her brother in her arms, this day wasn't so bad after all. Hmm chocolates.


	17. Award ceremony

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Aubrey was so proud of her wife. She was sitting in the audience with a wide smile on her face, clapping her hands joyously while her wife was receiving a price for her soundtrack in a movie. The crew of the movie was on stage and her wife began her speech by thanking her and her family for their support.

Aubrey had tears of joy and happiness in her eyes, she tried to hide them from the other people around her and the cameras by wiping her eyes furiously, but they were still shining brightly, she didn't want to be vulnerable in front of strangers.

She took some deep breaths to calm herself and looked at Beca adoringly. Her wife was really incredible, she was so passionate about music, so talented. Aubrey shook her head in amazement, she did it, she won! When Beca told her about her new project to participate musically in a movie, she had been a little worried, no more like very worried for her wife. She had never doubted that Beca was absolutely brilliant musically, but she also knew that her wife had never been good to interact with other people, to understand them. Working so closely with other people and sharing her ideas with them? She just didn't want her wife to be hurt! But Beca had been so enthusiast about this project, so full of life, she could only support her and wished for the best.

Aubrey's mind came back to the ceremony when Beca started to thank sarcastically and ironically the people in the movie, everyone around her was laughing except her, she was hiding herself more and more, trying to disappear in her seat.

She knew her wife was only getting started, the next words from Beca confirmed it, they were even more sarcastic. Some people around her didn't understand them at all, they were now looking at her in an incomprehensible and funny way, a frozen smile on their face.

She tried to disappear even more in her seat when Beca' s humour became even worse, she was now mocking the people in the showbiz in her sarcastically way. She made some signs with her hands to stop her speech, but it was too late! Her wife was too much into it! She kept talking enthusiastically with her eyes almost closed.

Now the people around her were looking angrily at her, muttering some awful things about her wife, she even heard some boos. Humph, those stuck up and ingrate people! She sat up straight in her seat and glared furiously at the people around her, making them recoiled in fear in their seats. She was older and softer with her family and the people close to her, but it didn't mean that she had lost her touch!

They all looked the other way and avoided her regard piteously. When she heard some boos coming from behind her, she turned around and growled at them savagely, making them closed their mouths and freeze in their seats. What a bunch of cowards! What right did they have to criticize her Beca?

Those so call 'important' people, they didn't have any humour! Well, she didn't have much humour herself, but it was between her and her wife! She would never dare to do this to an artist on stage! Her wife was so great, so talented, how dare they … She threw one last furious glare around her, making all of them squirmed in their seats and took her wife in her arms. She congratulated her and kissed her gently. Beca had a wide smile, not aware of the drama that had happened around them, and was chatting happily with her, so joyous of the awards for the movie.

Aubrey was looking at her wife with loving eyes while she was talking so animatedly and selfishly about the movie. She kissed her and took her in her arms, letting her talk against her shoulder. She was happy for her wife and pained at the same time, how could the public be so blind and ignore the greatness of her wife?

She shook her head once more, no matter, they weren't important, the only important person was here, against her, in her arms. No matter what they thought or said, her Beca was the most talented and beautiful girl in the world for her. She kissed tenderly her wife and took her hand while they were watching the rest of the ceremony, some snickers and disapproval look around them were quickly cut short under her glare, the people looking shamefully elsewhere.

Beca was talking joyously about the ceremony and commentating the rest of the awards, she didn't notice anything wrong. Aubrey was glad for it, proud to be able to protect her wife of those ungrateful people.

Once the ceremony was finished, they were walking on the street towards their car and holding hands. She heard her wife saying softly " Thank you. "

Aubrey stopped walking and turned towards her wife in surprise " Why are you thanking me Beca? "

Beca looked tenderly at her and lean forwards to kiss her while murmuring " You know why. "

Aubrey moaned into the kiss, she was left breathless at the end of it. There was a lot of thank you and passion into it, she squeezed her wife's hand and mouthed silently "You are welcome. "

They started to walk once again, Aubrey laughed joyously when she heard her wife humming some silly songs. They started to sing together while laughing, completely ignoring the weird and curious looks from the people on the street. Tonight Aubrey will not let anyone's opinion bother her and ruined their happiness!

" We are not going home? " asked a curious Beca in the car.

" No, I reserved a hotel suite. Tonight we are celebrating and I will probably not let you sleep. " murmured Aubrey sexily. Her eyes were mischievous, with a flirty smile on her face, while her hand was rubbing lightly Beca's leg.

Beca moaned and her breaths became shorter when she felt the hand of Aubrey moving higher, she was now caressing her thigh. The hostel better not be too far!


End file.
